The Prince and the Phantom
by DevilOkami
Summary: It's the Autumn star festival. Poor Marth dosen't have a lover to celebrate this joyfull party...that is untill you leave the problem in the hands of princess Peach. Lets hope for the knight and prince will survive in the morning.


Devilokami: Hello again~ I somehow almost, ALMOST caught a writers block but thanks to some SSBB pics I've saved, Some were really perverted while others were just plain funny/stupid. Anyway this lovely paring to mingle with this lovely story would be Meta Knight and Marth. Seeing these two rarely became a passion within my soul, but thanks to Lady Tsuru27 and her husband making some fanfiction of these two! A masked plot bunny with wings attacked me.

Devilokami: Eh since neither Said prince and star warrior would not help me with the intro I'll do it. I don't own SSBB or it's characters, nor will I get paid. I only wish it.

Without further ado lets get started~

* * *

><p><span>The prince and the phantom<span>

In the mid day of autumn in the smash mansion, All fellow smashers were either doing the following:

**A:** Participating in the match-ups or training.

**B:** Relaxing or lazing around the mansion.

**C: **Very busy finishing the preparations of the coming ball in two days.

Yes it's true, the Autumn star gazing ball is in two days leaving everyone in a hurry. The women were baking sweets for the ball as well as doing the last minuet shopping, while the man brag who will they go with or when to confess their lasting love. But to one smasher it was hell for him, In a certain smashers room, our teal haired prince was currently trying out some...make that lots of formal clothing. The poor prince wanted to be his best if he were to be courted, but not from woman of course.

Indeed prince Marth Lowell wanted nothing more than a knight who would love and care for him...except that the only knights in the mansion was taken by a naive little angel and trainer. The teal haired sighed as he ungracefully sat on the cloth covered bed. What will I do now? he thought, wondering if he should not attend to the ball. He knew every smasher here has a lover...somewhat.

Well Kirby and Yoshi were best friends so that wouldn't count and since Fox and Falco were together left Wolf and Lucario a couple. That left Meta knight without a lover. The thought of the puffball made the prince sad, the smasher deserved someone be with not alone to suffer, but why did it made him envious to think of someone with the star warrior. Finding no answer he decided that a bit of fresh air and maybe find some suitable garments to wear, the prince took his pouch and went for the door. He was startled to see Meta knight in front of him about to knock, almost giggling at the puffballs golden wide eyes like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

The star warrior regained his posture and looked away as the sapphire eyes pierced his soul, finally the warrior spoke with such sharpness as if it were a deadly crafted sword. "Princess Peach asked if you would be attending the ball with someone, so she would give you the star ring to offer your chosen lover" Ah yes the star ring! It was said that this ring was similar to a wedding ring but with a colorful gem changing depending it the wielder was their soul mate, If the two rings were a matching color they will wed...If not, well the rest is history.

Marth thought about it, at least he would have his friends to hang out...but they would be with their chosen lovers. Sighing in defeat he voiced softly but loud for the the other to hear "I will not be attending to this years autumn star gazing ball this year...but maybe next time" Hearing Marth say that the star warriors hope dropped, but left it that way. Meta Knight nodded and left heading back to tell the bad news to Peach. He wanted Marth to join the ball. It must be that legend of the ring that made him decline the offer...or the fact that he would attend with nobody.(sorry K.H. mode still on)

Meta Knight whose too occupied pondering a way to bring the prince didn't notice the mushroom princess trying to get his attention until a weeping faced turnip smack him silly in the back of his head.

"Well hello to you too sir Meta Knight" Princess Peach spoke with a hint of humor and sarcasm, eying the puffball in amusement. Meta knight turned and bowed slightly so not to inflict more damage on his now sore head... or neck...moving on.

"Forgive me princess, but I have some terrible news from prince Marth" His eyes softened at the though of said teal haired boy. Peach's smile faltered before asking the knight to continue. She already know the answer but to be sure she has to know.

"Prince Marth...would not attend to this year's ball." She knew it! Ever since Roy left from the Melee Tournament, Marth changed. He turned cold and was often seen alone, refused to talk to anyone except Link or Peach herself, and almost constantly wanted to brawl Ike for unknown reasons, probably due to Ike being a memory of a certain red head that made Marth see red. Her patience was getting thin, she will make sure the ice prince WILL go to this years ball, but how? Peach gazed at the star warrior...and a idea popped. She would thank Snake later on for letting her use the computer, if it wasn't for him she would not know the fanfics about a certain teal prince and star warrior... Cue the wicked laughter.

Meta Knight **SO** did not like the stare upon him, what was Peach thinking? Before he could find a solid answer he was yanked out of his thoughts when the mushroom princess cupped his hand and placed a small bundle there. He looked up to see bright baby blue eyes glittering and a smile that made the thought of fleeing impossible.

"I have a important job for only you sir Meta Knight~"She chirped happily. Standing up she waved at the warrior to follow, he did without hesitation. Upon entering the entry gate of the smash building, she ushered the star knight out also giving him a small note.

"A friend of mine will come by at smash ville, offering you an item that would aid you and marth on the ball" without further interruption she closed the gate bowed and left back in the cozy building "You'll thank me later for this~" All that was left was silence.

with no choice but to enter the small village he wonder, what did she mean this person with an item would aid him as well as Marth?

* * *

><p>The hustle and bustle in the village was quiet frustrating. Everyone was getting ready for the festival as well as putting the final touches to make this year's ball perfect. Our fellow star warrior made his way towards the fountain in which the note instructed and sat on the ledge...waiting. As the clock struck eight he was slightly annoyed when no sign of the trader would he could leave, a young boy dressed in a forest green sweater and navy blue pants jogged right up to him. Panting the boy brushed the sweat and locks of onyx hair away and smiled slightly, retrieving a small bottle from his messenger bag the child handed it to the smash warrior before bowing slightly.<p>

"My sister would like to apologize for not showing up, She said drink the liquid at the start of the ball and the rest is up to you" With that said he turned and disappeared amongst the rushing crowd leaving the warrior again alone. So this vial was ment for me eh Peach? he thought. No wonder why she had "the look". Since the crowd was building up he spread his wings and took off, leaving dust and startled passerbys in his wake.

Again the star warrior pondered about the vial, did Peach actually knew he had intimate feelings for the prince? If so then why? Maybe she could see the strong bond we have he thought, and maybe...I could have a change with in agreement he sped off towards his destination with determination flaring.

_You're mine dear prince._

* * *

><p>"But maaaaarrrth~ you have to come!" Whined a excited angel. Marth wondered how in the heck did everyone know he wasn't coming to the ball? Ah yes the princesses like spread any juicy info like a virus, such evil hiding behind those innocent eyes and friendly yet shy smiles.<p>

Marth sealed his lips shut with silence and that icy glare but the angel countered it with watery blue eyes and a quivering bottom lip, adding whimpers for extra brownies did the prince sigh in defeat. He need to remember to avoid that sad injured puppy face the brunette brought upon him.

" For the last time Pit, I won't be joining the ball-" Again the sad animal look came back in full force,he twitch as the barest hint of tears were threatening to fall. Marth huffed and rubbed his temples to soothe the incoming headache.

"Alright, alright I will come now would you please stop that?" On cue the sad look was replaced with a wide grin, Pit jumped in joy giving a huge bear hug and repeatedly saying "THANK YOU" before running to his room to prepare for tonight.

The prince sighed for the tenth time, padding over to his closet filled with new brought clothes he took out what he wanted. At least he would say some type of fun just to chat and hang out he thought, a bit sad that he would leave as the rings were given the same time the shooting stars would show.

The same thing is happening to our fellow star warrior. Before he entered his room, he was greeted by a elegant clothing and a mask just like his...but something was different about them...

They were HUMAN clothes.

...well this is new.

And it also solves the mystery!

Peach asked him to retrieve some bottle with strange liquid...

Knows his secret affections towards the Altea prince...

And he spots new clothing and a mask that doesn't fit him due to being human clothes...

Add that with the autumn star gazing ball plus the star ring equals...!

HIM WIELDING A POTION TO TURN HUMAN TO CONFESS HIS LOVE TO PRINCE MARTH!

Crap...a headache is coming.

Sighing in frustration he headed towards the bathroom and paused. What if the potion doesn't work? What then? How long would he stay like that? Would he stay like that for the rest of his life? So many questions, so little time. Here goes nothing he thought, draining the liquid till no more came out. Seconds ticked by for what seem like hours the star warrior waited...and waited...and waited till a searing jolt of pain erupted from his chest. Falling on the tile floor he could barely see his hands turning deathly pale before blacking out.

After regaining consciousness the figure of a tall slender male examined himself, smirking in approval the male padded to where his new outfit awaits

It's showtime.

* * *

><p>The ball was filled with people and dancers and the festivities filled to the brim of the day of the shooting star proposal. Everyone was with their friends as well as their secret admirerslovers. A teal haired boy scanned the room feeling left out and lonely. The more he saw love blooming on a couple, the more he felt alone. Heck even his friends had someone to love: Peach and Mario swaying to the music as Daisy and Luigi parised them. Link had his adorable angel while Zelda had Sheik were in the balcony gazing up to the heavens. Both Fox and Falco, as well as Wolf Lucario stood at a corner having a relaxing chat with kirby and yoshi devouring the copious ammounts of food. Snake trying to impress Samus but failed but continued to win the hunters love. In one big table the villians as we all know who, were coming up with new plans for either destruction or ways to win for upcoming matches. The younger brawlers were playing tag outside not wanting to stick with the older ones to hear such sappy love talk.

But something is missing or rather someone was missing. Where on earth is Meta Knight? Marth pondered, just as he was going to look for said star warrior a pastel pink glove touched his arm making the prince turn to see princess Peach. He was confused when he saw a tiny glint in her eye, wondering what will she do to him. A chance of escaping from her grip was thrown out the window when the princess draged him towards an unoccupied balcony, he was about to ask when she shushed him gently and told him to wait here before leaving in a hurry. Do not tell me she has found me a "Date" Marth spoke out loud.

The teal prince was too busy fumming to know a certain pink princess walking up to a man and pointing to where Marth was, leaving the stranger alone and walk towards the prince. Feeling a small tap on his shoulder he spun and was about to rant at the princess if he hadn't left his voice. There stood a tall handsome man dressed in elegant clothing with a long onyx furred cape touching the floor, Long golden hair tied with a red ribbion in a ponytail and the sculpted face dorned with a v-shaped mask only showing bright yellow eyes.

Marth could only stare in wonder as the man cupped his hand lifting the limp apendage to his lips and gave it an affectionate kiss. The prince thought he would turn into goo for that. He was rendered out of his stupor when the gentleman spoke with a rich voice sending delightful shivers racking down his spine.

"Tis a pleasure to see you prince" Wait a minute! He knew that voice!...It can't be.

"M-Meta knight?...Is that you?..." breathlessly the prince spoke. The man smiled before nodding in approval.

"Wait! how did-" He was silence by a finger, halting the rest of his sentence. The man now known as Meta Knight cupped the boys cheek, inching closer and feeling their breaths mingling. Pausing to Marths ear he wispered seductivly.

"All would be answered my prince, now I do believe Im supposed to offer you my love?" the smasher questioned, only to smirk as a heavy blush blossomed from his cheeks and neck. Marth however was fending off the unending of questions. All he knew was that the star warrior wishes to propose as his chosen love...that is, if he really is the chosen one, and he was wasting precious time standing without an answer! (He's secretly killing the fans here) With no choice but to agree he timidly watch his right hand as the knight slowly revealed the ring and slid the band on the ring finger. The same goes for marth as he too slid the band on Meta knights ring finger. In a instant the colors came to life and blurred the smashers vicion, waiting for a matching pair-

The stone on the princes ring turned gold with a blue luster in it's edges.

The same goes for the star warrior.

Slowly both looke up staring in eachothers eyes for a few minutes before leaning and closer untill their lips were almost touching, if only one of the guests hadn't screamed his lungs out to ruin the moment.

"LOOK EVERYONE! THE STARS HAD BEGUN FALLING!" Everyone snapped their heads towards the heavens to indeed see the stars shooting by, teaving a trail of colors spilling forth and lighting up the mansion. Only meta knight wasn't looking, to busy admiring the display of colors reflecting on those dark luster orbs.

He wanted the boy now.(A.K.A lemon.)

Not wasting any more time he clasped the boys hand and quickly fled away from peeping eyes. Climbing up the stairs and down the hall to reach his room Meta knight unlocked the door went in with the prince as well. The teal haired boy could make out the room from the faint rays of the full moon-and a few shooting stars. He dare not look behind him when the click of a lock broke the silence, He did however gasped as strong slender arms snake their way around his hips and feeling light hungry kisses trailing down towards it mark. The older knight sank his teeth on the pale creamy flesh but not harsh enough to draw blood, he purred in delight to hear a sweet moan coming from the boy. Wandering hands skillfuly unbuttoned the tunic, letting the garment slide down and pool at their feet. All the boy could do was to melt into a mewling mess and allowing the star warrior to carry him bridal style towards the king size bed.

Feeling the soft fabric of the silky sheet the prince let his gaze wander up to bright amber eyes before quickly averting them. The older knight let out a deep chuckle that travled the princes body pleasntly, he took alittle glance to the older male only to blush heavly as the star warrior undressed in one fluid motion. So slowly the slender hands caress the clothed thigh before undoing the button and sliding the pants and undergarment off, tossing the remaining clothing across the room he let his eyes feast upon the sight before him: A slender sweat covered body just begging to be touched and a face of an angel with a blush blossoming down his neck, dropping his gaze he smirked when the boys legs covered some parts in embarrassment from the others hungry knight calmed the other everything would be fine and rubbing the naked thigh that quivered.

Marth wondered if their soon-to-be lovemaking would be too painful, of course it would be painful but hearing that from a certain happy-go-lucky angel and a blond elf remembering their first time made the teal haired boy wince in doubt. As if reading his mind the star warrior bent down and showered the others neck with light kisses and sweet promises.

"Do not worry love, I'll be gentle. If it's too much for you let me know alright." Not trusting his voice the boy nodded. Reaching out for the small drawer and opening the top the older male searched for a familiar item-

AHA! Found it~

...(Author being speared, continue reading)

Upon retrieving a tube of lotion the knight stole a glance to the panting prince, who in return gave another nod to continue. Slick fingers coated with lotion were then prodding the tight ring of flesh causing a small gasp to escape from petal soft lips. One finger entered easing it's way from the clenching walls, no pain at all. The secong one was a bit uncomfortable but it too eased it's way with no problem, just then those fingers pumped to and fro finding a bundle of nerves to make the prince scream his name-ggled deepwer

"AH! Meta knight!" Cried the boy, seeing stars arcoss his vision. The blond curled his fingers and repeated the motion again and again with Marth mewling and squriming. Once done with the prepping and a bit of stretching the teal prince whimpered at the lost of those fingers and glaring slightly to the smirking knight. Said blond lifted the boys legs and wrapped them around his waist.

"Are you ready?" The blond voiced with worry lacing from the question. Never did the knight wanted to harm his adorable prince, he waited for the boy to respond and when the prince mumbled and a "Yes" did he enter slowly.

Too big was the first thing that poped in the princes mind as he was slowly but surely being filled to the brim, only once did he felt discomfort when the knight was deep at the hilt. Now fully inside the knight fought the urge to just take him away now and pound the poor boy senseless. He remove half leaving only the tip and thrust back in, the knight couldn't help but smile with love and pride as he gazed the teal haired boy gasping and arching for more. Picking up the pace he slamed deeper and a bit harder, feeling his control wavering the star warrior's uncooupied hand wandered towards the mewling princes length and pumped in tune with his thrusts.

The firey warmth coiling in the pit of the boys belly became too much bust as he release in completion. Lost and drowned in wave after blissful wave of immense pleasure as the walls the knight was buried tightend it's hold full force. Comsumed in desire the star warrior too released heavly for holding in the carnal craving. Both smashers convulsing as the high faded left them drained and cold.

Careful not to harm the prince the older male collapse and pulled out of the warmth, leaving him shivering at the lost of the burning heat. The calling of slumber veiled the prince as he snuggled deeper on the plush pillow. Covering both their bodies and wrapping one arm loosely upon the boys hip, the knight fell into the land of dreams... not before giving one more kiss in the forehead and whispering three loving words making the prince smile in delight.

"I love you."

The teal prince voiced them as well.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>"What's taking those two so long?" Squealed a princess.<p>

After the events that happened that night, everyone decided to go visit Hotel Delfino for a small celebration. Peach, being the good kind hearted person she is decided to wait for the new couple to come down...for almost an hour...an a half...

"Im sure the will come down peach." Zelda chimed, she couldn't help but tilt her head in wonder as the pink princess was smiling an odd smile at that. The weilder of wisdom was a bit frightend from the look. Pacing back and forth Peach let her curious mind reach it's peak and decided to barged in the occupied room-

Unless...

Squealing happily the pink princess charged upstairs, passing room after empty room in full speed untill she halted sharply with no errors in front of the door blocking her from her target. Taking the doorknob with a quivering hand and painfully opening the door _very_ slowly she peeked inside the dark room. One baby blue eye widened in surpurise and delight while holding back a high pitch squeal. Blackmail was the only word that popped into her mind.

There on the king sized bed with pillows and blankets all over lay the prince and the knight cuddling with faint smiles. a thin sheet covering the teal haired boys waist leaving little to the imagination. And seeing the puffball knight wrapped in the princes arms with such a contend look upon his face, she cooed in adoration when the knights leather-like wings were also wrapped around the prince securely. She was surprised when Meta knight didn't have his mask on-yay for her. A very _fine_ piece of meat they were-

Oh! How very unlady-like of her to think such ideas!

...Well she could blame herself for allowing Snake teach/show her about the internet...and it was her fault that she came upon a certain website, which led her eyes to devour tons and tons of oh-so-good parings...

Namely this paring...

She was about to leave the two love birds along when something in the back of her mind told her she had unfinished business. Thats right! She should get a reward for bringing these two together! Quietly she tip-toed closer towards the occupied bed and pulled out a camera- yes she may be going too far but you would have done the same thing when a miracle opprunity is brought in a nice big bow eh?

Anyway back to the scene, swicthing to non-flash Peach aimed for the perfect angle and clicked the button. She smiled when she got the picture right. Tip-toeing out of the room she didn't notice glowing yellow eyes glaring half heartly at her. Shutting the door and skipping along the hallway her mind filled with sweet and nice thought were now filled with devious thoughts. Peach would make all the girls in all the worlds who love parings such as this would be _very, very_ happy.

Oh how she love playing the yaoi matchmaker~

* * *

><p>Devilokami: FIN! Finished! Took me a whole week or two to finished this fic. Now I can finally finished the rest in the pile of cute and should get together stories. (slumps on floor)<p>

Marth: Ne Ammy-chan, the other parings are waiting for you-

Devilokami: WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU?

Marth:Eh? W-with Meta knight sama-

Devilokami:I WAS PRESENTING MY FINIFHED STORY TO MY FELLOW READERS AND FAN( If I have any)WITH BLOOD, SWEAT AND TEARS AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN SHOW UP UNTIL NOW?

Marth: I-im sorry Ammy-chan! (sobs)

DevilOkami: Oh shi-

MeatKnight: Who dares make my prince cry!(attacks)

Devilokami: UNTILL NEXT TIME FOLKS! (Runs for cover)


End file.
